The New Additions
by Dragon's Slave
Summary: Kayla and Chris run from an abusive dad and into the woods. Who do they meet? Find out.. Sorry summary sucks. WARNING! GORE I OWN NOTHING SLASH!


Well it is official. I have finally lost it. Okay now its time for Creepy Pasta people. Enjoy. Post a good comment, hateful review, or just some random shit. XD! Enjoy. And bear with me people.

DISCLAIMER IS DONE BY… Jeff the Killer

Me: Jeff you're up

Jeff: No

Me: *Holds up a really sharp blade with a ribbon on it*

Jeff: Dragon's Slave Owns Nothing. Now, GIVE ME THAT KNIFE!

Me: Here *hands him Knife* Stab me with that thing and you're toast. See you people at the end

CHAPTER ONE

"Chris! Have you seen my black bag?" Kayla called down the stairs.

"By my bed, in between the bed and the nightstand!" Chris yelled focusing on trying not to die.

"Thanks!" Kayla called down. Chris didn't reply and paid more attention to the video game he was playing. He could hear their father, Derek, stumbling around in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you playing?" Kayla asked setting two backpacks down, sitting next to him.

"Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask," he replied. "What's with the bags?"

"We're leaving," Kayla said laying her head on Chris' shoulder. Just then their dad stumbled into the living room where the twins were. When he saw Chris playing a game he got really pissed off.

"DAMN IT! Turn that damn thing off!" Derek yelled.

Chris growled, paused the game, and turned to face him. Kayla's head snapped around and saw the knife in their dad's hand. She quickly slid her backpack on and gripped Chris' backpack.

"No," Chris said, standing up and facing their dad.

"Excuse me?" Derek said.

"You're excused," Chris snapped back. Kayla quickly popped the disk out of the GameCube and put it in the case. She slipped the game into her bag and stood up.

"Boy, you need to learn your place," Derek snarled, lunging forward. Chris dodged and Kayla grabbed him.

"GO!" Kayla yelled. The two of them tore out of the house.

"Get back here, brats!" Derek screamed, stumbling onto the porch, knife in hand.

"Forest," Chris panted.

"Quickly," Kayla replied. They raced into the forest. They stopped for a few seconds.

"My bow and arrows!?" Chris whisper-yelled as Kayla pulled them out.

"Be glad I grabbed them," Kayla snapped back, hands on her hips.

They continued to walk through the forest. A piece of hair fell into Chris' face.

"Here," Kayla said handing him a ponytail holder.

"Thanks," Chris said taking it and putting his hair up.

The snapping of a branch made them freeze. Kayla quickly pulled out a small circular device. She pressed the button and it expanded into a baseball bat. Chris quickly placed an arrow notched it.

"Whoa! C-c-calm d-down," a male voice said. The owner of the voice stepped out. He wore a tannish hoodie, that covered his face with a black cloth that had red eyes and a red frown stitched into it.

My name is Kayla and this is my brother Chris, we're kinda lost," Kayla said. "Can you help?" "I d-d-don't k-know." the boy said . Kayla pouted slightly. "Hoodie!?" a slightly high-pitched voice called. "That your girlfriend?" Chris asked. "N-n-no th-that is my f-friend Masky," 'Hoodie' spoke. "Cool," Chris said. "Aww you are so cute!" Kayla squealed. "You think so?" came the girly voice from the left. A male stood there. He wore a tannish jacket with a white mask with black eyes and black girly lips. "Yep! You are now my brother! Kay?" Kayla giggled before going quiet. "You were followed," Kayla whispered. "Hey, Masky!" a distorted male voice yelled. "Ugh! Toby! Go away," Masky snapped.

"Toby-Kitty!" Kayla squealed launching herself at him.

"Night Owl" Toby cried catching her. Kayla nuzzled his neck and squeezed him.

"Hey, Chris!" Toby said.

"Hey." Chris said, teeth chattering slightly. K

ayla released Toby and went and stood at Chris' side.

"Let's find a tree to sleep in," Kayla muttered.

"Nope! You are coming with us!" Toby cried.

"What?! No!" Masky snapped at Toby." We're not supposed to bring home any pets after YOU came."

Toby paused thinking for a second then declared, "Well, I'll just hide them under my bed!"

Masky face palmed and retorted, "Good luck with that!"

"I will and Slenderman will never find out," Toby said.

"Slenderman will never find out what?" a voice said from behind Toby.

"Shush, Slendy can't find out my plan," Toby said, not turning around. Kayla sat on the ground and looked at Slenderman.

"Kayla, what?" Toby asked noticing Kayla's stare.

"You know," Kayla said, standing up and placing a hand on Toby's shoulder, "he's right behind you, right?"

Toby spun around and noticed Slenderman standing there.

"Hey, Slendy," Toby spoke like he wasn't hiding anything.

"What must I not know?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Toby asked when Chris kicked him.

"Yup. Now Kayla needs you!" Chris replied.

"Kay," Toby said racing over to Kayla.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Slenderman cried out exasperatedly. He looked first at Hoodie, then Masky, then Toby, then the girl fiddling with Toby's mouth guard, and finally at the white headed boy in front of him.

"Be careful, don't break it!" Toby yelled in a more messed up voice than with his mouth guard on. "Shush!" Kayla snapped at Toby. "You've got something right there."

She poked Toby's nose before going back to fiddling with the mouth guard.

"Timothy! I want answers now!" Slenderman yelled.

"Toby wants to-gah!" Masky started but stopped when a circular device hit him in the face. "OWWW!" Masky cried.

"SORRY!" Kayla yelled, a smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"Dude, I'm hungry, cold, and tired. CAN WE PLEASE go somewhere warm!?" Chris cried.

"We could get waffles," Toby said, smiling a really messed up smile.

"Oh, come on cheesecake is way better," Masky argued, crossing his arms.

"No, waffles are!" Toby cried.

"Here's your mouth guard," Kayla said. Toby grabbed it and put it back on.

"How can you say that waffles are better than cheesecake? Cheesecake is better."

"No way! Waffles are the best food in existence!" Toby yelled.

Masky and Toby continued to argue as they all started walking. Masky and Toby were in front, followed by Kayla and Chris, then Hoodie and Slenderman brought up the rear. They walked for at least three hours before they reached the mansion. Kayla saw two little girls peeking out the door and she glanced at them, before putting a finger to her lips. She then stepped behind Toby and Masky and smacked them on the back of their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope Ya'll enjoyed it. It was a random idea that popped into my head. Speaking of random things watch this dud he is off the hook crazy! XD Here is a link. Watch him and then post a review/comment on whatever you want to. Anyway till next time, my faithful readers.

Jeff: Where am I?  
>Me: You'll be there soon don't worry.<p>

Jeff: Oh. Okay

Me and Jeff: BYE PEOPLE!*Waves* See you next time.


End file.
